Book 10: The Final Twist
by LivingBeyondReality
Summary: After Book 9, Sabrina is adjusting to living with her new baby brother, Henry, and Veronica. The Master and the Scarlet Hand are forced underground. Then, what's wrong now? PLZ READ A.N. IN CH. 3, about Michael Buckley's whereabouts!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Some changes have been made. (Book 8 has already been published)**

**This happens after Book 9, lets pretend they found their little brother and the master was defeated, for now…..Sabrina is 13 going on 14 (only 7 months away!), Puck is the same age, of course. And, obviously Sabrina is really excited about being fourteen because 7 months is a long time away.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my imagination. (I mean, c'mon, what idiot is gonna say "I own the Sisters Grimm," when Michael Buckley obviously owns it. His name is etched into those books!)**

_SPLAT!_ A cherry pie hit Sabrina Grimm in the face. Sabrina could taste the red fruits in her mouth, oozing red juice all over her. As she was wiping off the sticky red mess off her face, Sabrina spied a chimpanzee quietly sneaking out of her room.

"PUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" she yelled. Although she was in her room, getting ready for school, her anger could be heard all over the Grimm home. She was about to storm out of her room until she realized she was topless. Luckily, the red, cherry mess had only gotten on her face and only stained her bra. Sabrina only had a couple more minutes before she had to go downstairs and eat breakfast.

_I'll kill him in a couple minutes. _She thought.

Sabrina began wiping her face with a small, wet towel. She was glad Puck wasn't here to laugh at her. Unfortunately, he was. The door to her bedroom opened, and laughter spilled in.

"Let's see how ugly Grimm looks today…..woah…" Puck's voice suddenly dropped in volume and Sabrina realized, yet again, she was topless.

She grabbed a shirt, quickly pulled it on, and yelled, "You perv!"

And now, Puck did what any person facing an angry Sabrina Grimm would do, he ran. He dashed out of the room, and down the stairs. Sabrina, at his heels, tackled Puck, and they both tumbled down the stairs. They landed in a heap in the kitchen, in full view of everyone at the breakfast table.

"YOU!" Sabrina yelled

_OW! _Sabrina punched Puck

"WILL!"

_OW! _Another punch.

"NEVER!"

_OW!_

"DO!"

_OW!_

"THAT!"

_OW!_

"AGAIN!"

After several more punches, Sabrina was satisfied with the licking she gave Puck, and headed toward the breakfast table. Her family: Henry, Veronica, Red, Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, Mr. Canis, and Basil, were unperturbed by this violence. It happened daily. Anyway, the family was completely distracted by Basil throwing purple bacon and red eggs. Only Daphne seemed to raise an eyebrow when Puck walked, bruised and battered.

"What did you do to Sabrina this time?" Daphne asked Puck, with a disapproving scowl.

"Nothing." Puck and Sabrina, blushing, said in unison.

Daphne would have investigated more into this confusing situation, but Basil threw a piece of purple bacon at her. She smiled, and threw the bacon at Elvis, who caught it and swallowed it whole. Basil continued to throw bacon at people, while Veronica tried to make him eat it. Sabrina sighed. Her little brother was cute, but he was two years old, which means he was completely out of control. She had to deal with his antics every day and was getting sick of them. Sometimes, she thought Basil was worse than Puck.

Sabrina finally was relieved when she climbed into the back of the family's old jalopy with Puck and Daphne. Uncle Jake got in the front seat, and miraculously started it without huge backfire. As the jalopy puttered through back country roads, Sabrina relished these last few early morning car rides to school. Even though she was in seventh grade, the Grimms were going to pull Sabrina out of school. They wanted to train her full time, just in case the master came back.

"See you after school!" Uncle Jake called as he dropped off Daphne, Puck, and Sabrina at Ferryport Landing Elementary School. Daphne skipped off to her fourth grade class, leaving Sabrina walking down the hallway with Puck, who was making farting noises.

"Hey Sabrina!" a perky voice called behind her. It was Bella. There were friends again, after they had forgiven each other after the Rumpelstilksin incident. As soon as Puck saw Bella, he walked away in disgust, he never could seem to stand any of Sabrina friends.

"Hi Bella, what's up?" Sabrina said.

"Nothing, really…." Bella's voice trailed off.

Sabrina knew Bella was itching to say something. She knew from experience Bella wasn't good at keeping secrets. "What is it?" she asked.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing!"

"Just tell me!"

Bella protested. "I thought you told me to not spill more any secrets after I told Puck about…."

"Forget that! Just tell me!" Sabrina was persistent.

"Fine," Bella whispered in Sabrina's ear. "There's gonna be a Farewell Formal!"

"A what?"

"Well, I guess you'll hear more about it on the announcements." And Bella skipped off happily to homeroom, leaving Sabrina alone again.

**Hoped you liked it! Review please and vote on the poll on my profile. I won't update until 5 people vote on the poll. (it has to do with the story!)**

**Thanks for reading,**

_**LivingBeyondReality **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating…I'm glad to see such great reviews! I had to make some changes to this story's plot because book 8 has been published. I also changed some minor details (such as the baby's name from Cory to Basil). Without further ado, here is chapter two.**

"And one country, for which it stands, one nation, under God, indivisible with liberty and justice for all."

The students in Ms. (Alice in )Wonderland's homeroom sat down and prepared for another normal day in the new, and recently rebuilt town of Ferryport Landing. After Mirror and the Scarlet Hand had been defeated, Charming became the mayor and Hamstead (with his new wife) was reinstated as sheriff. Even the humans had begun to return to the town. Everything was under control, and Ferryport Landing was beginning to become like the sleepy town it used to be before Sabrina had arrived.

The usual students who took naps began to fall asleep as soon as Mr. Hamelin's voice cackled to life on the school's PR system, ready to read the daily announcements.

_What the heck is this Farewell Formal? _Sabrina thought.

She turned to her left to look at Bella, who seemed to be more giggly and excited than normal. Sabrina thought her friend was going to faint when Mr. Hamelin said, "and on May 8, we wil be holding our first annual Farewell Formal for all of our graduating eighth graders who will attend the almost completed Ferryport Landing High School. All middle schoolers and their families are invited. Tickets will be sold before and after school until May 7th."

The students in the classroom (which was practically the entire seventh grade) was abuzz with excitement. Naturally, half of the girls turned to look at Puck, who had recently made it a habit to comb his hair twice a week and was now considered a hottie.

"What's a formal anyway? Sounds like a special form of Chinese water torture to me." Puck's indignant voice called out.

Sabrina turned around in her chair to face Puck and replied,"No dummy, a formal is a ball, where people dress up and dance."

"Oh well then, I guess I need a date." Puck began to wink and grin at the girls staring at him. "Good luck finding a guy who likes pig-faced girls, Grimm."

"CLASS! Class! Settle down!" Ms. Wonderland yelled. "Open your math book to page 617."

3:10 PM

RIIIINNNNGGG! RIIIINNNGG!

The doors of the classrooms opened and students poured out into the hallways. Sabrina and Bella walked side-by-side out of their seventh period history class.

"So you were just excited over a dance." Sabrina said.

"It's not a dance, it's a ball!"

"A formal is a little more low-key than a ball."

"No, trust me, its gonna be fancy," Bella assured her. "Ms. White told me."

Snow White, who still taught the second grade, was involved in and planned every school activity, from the fifth grade art show to the bake sale fundraiser.

"She out me on the planning committee, and she's gonna let us choose the theme!" Bella squealed.

"Who else is on the planning committee?"Sabrina asked.

"Ms. White, Mr. Hamelin, Gretel, Daphne, me...hmm...who else?" Bella pondered. "Oh yeah, and Wendell."

"Wendell?"

"Yeah, I know," Bella said. "He's really excited about this whole ball 'cause it will give him a chance to ask you out."

Sabrina stopped in her tracks. "Me?"

"You've never seen him stare at you in class before?"

Sabrina shook her head.

"Like all the time," Bella confirmed.

"You know, he could be staring at the other three girls who sit behind me." Sabrina retorted.

"You're just in denial, Sabrina."

Bella and Sabrina walked to their lockers. The entire time Sabrina thought about Wendell, and she felt embarrassed. She felt bad for him because he was a dork. If he asked her out, what would she say? Principal Hamelin would hate her forever if she said no.

Sabrina's reverie was interrupted when Bella slammed her locker shut and said, "Let's go to the meeting."

"What meeting?"

"The planning committee meeting. The Farewell Formal is three weeks from now. We have almost no time."

"I'm not on the committee!"

"Your sister is and so am I, so you should be."

"Fine."

Five minutes later, Sabrina and Bella arrived in the principal's office. Chairs were arranged in a semi-circle pattern around Mr. Hamelin's desk, and Snow White was behind him writing down ideas on a white board behind the desk.

"Oh, hi Bella." Snow White greeted both girls with a smile. "Glad to see you joined our group, Sabrina."

Mr. Hamelin gestured to the empty seats, "Please, sit down."

Sabrina took a seat next to her sister, and Bella sat next to her. Sabrina glanced around the room. Gretel was there, and so was Wendell. Sabrina's eyes caught Wendell's gaze. His cheeks turned red, and he broke eye contact.

"Now kids, lets think of some more party themes." Snow White said.

Sabrina looked up at the board. Snow White had written **THEMES**. Underneath, were listed a couple themes that included safari, Wild West, and Hollywood. None of them seemed too promising to Sabrina.

Daphne raised her hand, "What about Pink?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"What about an 80s retro theme?" suggested Gretel.

Snow White jotted down both ideas. Sabrina did like Gretel's suggestion. She had seen pictures of her parents from way back then, and Sabrina still had nightmares about her mother's shoulder pads.

Suddenly, the meeting was interrupted by an annoying fairy.

"How come no one told me about this meeting?" Puck sounded offended. "The guest of honor would like to know the details of this party in advance."

"You are not the guest of honor, Puck." Sabrina said.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Children, stop arguing. We need to brainstorm more themes for the party." Snow White interrupted.

"What about a masquerade party so know one can see Grimm's ugly face." Puck offered.

"What a great idea," exclaimed Snow White. She scribbled the word _masquerade_ on the board. "Okay, I think we have enough ideas. Let's vote!"

"Who wants a safari-themed party?"

No one raised their hand.

"Who wants a cowboy, Wild West party?"

No repsonse.

"Who likes the Hollywood theme?"

A cricket chirped.

"What about pink?"

Daphne raised her hand enthusiastically.

"Anybody like the 80s?"

Gretel raised her hand.

"Masquerade?"

Everyone else raised their hand. With the theme decided, the conversation turned to other party details, such as attire, food, music. etc. Once the dress code was set as black-tie, Sabrina began to zone-out and turned to look at Puck, lounging against the door, picking his nose._ How attractive._

**Hope you liked it. I cross my heart this not a Sabrina-and-Puck-go-to-a-party-a-fall-in-love fic. It will seem like that for a couple more chapters, but the plot will soon thicken. Please give me some constructive criticism and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating, I only seem to do it once a year. Scroll down for story and long AN at the bottom.**

"Ah, Lieblings! You're home!" Granny Relda said hurriedly.

Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck all climbed out of Snow White's car. Granny Relda smothered them in hugs as she quickly told Snow White, "Thank you for bringing them home, I am in a rush, you see."

Snow White nodded in acknowledgement and said, "No problem, Relda."

"What rush?" asked Daphne. "Are you not finished making dinner?"

"No lieblings, we've got to go"

Sabrina started to ask, "What happ-"

"There was a break-in" Uncle Jake said as he slammed the front door behind him. "Let's go." He grabbed Sabrina and Daphne's arms and dragged them to the family car. "We'll explain later."

"Pfft. Boring detective stuff, I'm outta here." Puck rolled his eyes and flew away.

As soon as Uncle Jake opened the car door for Sabrina and Daphne, he turned to Snow White. "Look Snow, what we're about to investigate is serious and very dangerous. You might wanna go home as soon as possible, the Scarlet Hand might be back."

Daphne gasped, and Sabrina looked at her uncle. She saw the terror in his blue eyes.

"No, it's alright Jake, I can defend myself." Snow White responded, looking straight into Jake's face. "I'll follow you guys to the crime scene."

"Alright then, let's go." Granny Relda urged. "Hurry up, or I am going to drive."

"Oh god, no!" Uncle Jake lunged towards the driver's seat. "I'm driving!"

"That's what I thought," Granny Relda smiled for a second, but then returned to a somber expression. "Now let's go solve a mystery."

* * *

**Yeah, i know this is short and I haven't updated in a while. Sorry guys, but thanks for the reviews anyways. I've been really busy with school, but I still had time this winter break to buy the new GRIMM GUIDE (sooooo good!). I also can't wait for the new book Council of Mirrors to be released, but i don't want this series to be over because its always been with me ever since I was in 5th grade. Oh my gosh, this is gonna be like Harry Potter all over again.**

**So yeah, another thing to tell you guys: _I'M MOST LIKELY INTERVIEWING MICHAEL BUCKLEY!_ He's coming to the Southwest Florida Reading Festival in Ft. Myers in March and I have to write an article about the event for a magazine I work for. The deadline is Jan. 16, so I have to interview a few authors for my piece soon, and I almost died when i saw him on the list of attending authors...anyway, so if you guys have any questions leave a couple in a review. I'll try to keep them into consideration when I talk/email him and I'll try to post a link to the article when its published. **

**~LivingBeyondReality~**


End file.
